Te extraño, te olvido, te amo
by Mari Ozora
Summary: Tsubasa y Sanae llevan sin verse bastante tiempo, aunque hay cierta hostilidad, y llegan a coincidir de la manera que menos esperaban; siendo compañeros de piso. ¿Se matarán o conseguirán llevar una buena convivencia? Tsubasa X Sanae.


_Bueno, ya tengo una historia aquí medio a publicar (y un poco olvidada, para qué negarlo xp) pero esta se me ocurrió hacía un tiempo. De momento sólo escribí un capítulo, pero ya se me han ido apareciendo ideas en mi mente._

 _No es que escriba muchas historias, en verdad esta sería la segunda, pero me apetecía mucho escribir y publicar una que trate de Tsubasa y Sanae. Espero les sea de su agrado, no soy muy buena escribiendo x) jejeje. Saludos!_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Compañero de piso.**

Eran las siete de la mañana de un soleado lunes. Su despertador sonó y ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sin trabajo alguno. Estaba feliz, había sido admitida en una de las mejores universidades del país y en la carrera que tanto deseaba estudiar, y todo gracias a su sacrificio y magníficas notas.

Se dio una ducha y se puso a desayunar. En ese momento salió su amigo y compañero de piso Sasuke Takanashi, a quien conoció hacía dos veranos atrás. Lo consideraba como su "hermano", ya que él fue su confidente y su gran apoyo.

-Buenos días pequeña – saludó sentándose junto a ella para desayunar.  
-Qué raro, sonó el despertador y saliste de tu habitación, no necesité despertarte – le dijo bromeando cuando salió.  
-Buenos días a ti también. – fingió enfado – Es que estoy muy emocionado, hoy empiezo mi primer año de informática.  
-Tengo que reconocer que yo también me siento muy emocionada. Desde pequeña siempre quise estudiar psicología.  
-Seguro que conseguirás ser una estupenda psicóloga.  
-Si sigo conviviendo mucho contigo seguro – empezó a reír.  
-Muy chistosa. – le sacó la lengua.  
-Por cierto, tendríamos que buscarnos otro compañero de piso, ya que la casera nos subió el alquiler.  
-Tienes razón. Quiero que sea una chica bien hermosa.  
-Deja de babear – le tiró un cojín a la cara – Para nada otra chica, en todo caso que sea un chico.  
-También, así podré pasarme horas jugando a la consola, ver el fútbol…  
-Ah, pues entonces no. Que sea una chica, para poder conspirar hacia ti, intercambiarnos los modelitos, la laca de uñas, maquillaje…  
-Por mí está bien.  
-No vale, salgo perdiendo tanto si es una chica como si es un chico.  
-Lo siento mucho hermanita, pero así es. Mira qué hora es, mejor será irnos ya.  
-Cierto – suspiró – Podríamos poner unos carteles en el tablón de la universidad. – opinó – Así lo verían bastantes estudiantes.  
-Sería buena idea. De todas maneras yo si quieres en cuanto me eche algunos amigos, les entrevisto por si quieren compartir piso con nosotros.  
-De acuerdo – los dos chicos se marcharon para la universidad, que aunque estudiaran carreras diferentes, ambas se impartían en la misma.

*****************************

Definitivamente estaba un poco perdida. Miró el folleto de la universidad para enterarse dónde se encontraba el aula dónde le tocaba la primera asignatura, pero no hubo éxito alguno. No conocía nadie para poder orientarse un poco, no sabía hacia dónde ir…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

-¡Sanae! – ella se giró, encontrándose con su amiga de toda la vida.  
-¡Yukari! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Voy a estudiar psicología. ¿Y tú?  
-¿En serio? ¡Yo también! – exclamó alegre.  
-¿De verdad? Es fantástico, cuanto me alegro, volvemos a estar juntas.  
-Sí – sonrió - ¿Qué tal con Ryo? ¿Él también está estudiando?  
-Claro que sí, aunque parezca imposible, entró en la carrera de empresariales.  
-¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una sorpresa. Me alegro mucho. Parece que vamos a vernos muy seguido, es genial.  
-¿A que sí? Tendríamos que quedar un día nuevamente como antes ¿No crees?  
-Claro, un día quedamos tú, Ryo y yo. Cuando queráis.  
-No me refería a eso. Me refería a todos.  
-¿Todos? No sé yo. Ya me lo pensaré. ¿Nos vamos ya a clase?  
-Bueno, de acuerdo.  
Las clases pasaron con un poco de rapidez, ya que los chicos estaban muy emocionados de empezarlas. Una vez finalizadas, se reunieron para irse juntos a casa.  
-¿Qué tal las clases?  
-Muy bien, se me pasaron muy rápidas ¿Y a ti?  
-Igual. Ya conocí más o menos a algunos chicos y chicas, por supuesto – dijo poniendo una cara picarona.  
-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad Sasuke?  
-A ver, llevo soltero bastante tiempo, de algún lado tendré que "pillar cacho" – empezó a reír. – Ah, un antiguo amigo mío que conocí hace dos años resulta que está estudiando lo mismo que yo y encima en mi clase.  
-¿En serio? Anda, qué bien por ti. A mí me pasó algo parecido, una antigua compañera de secundaria está también en mi clase, y su novio en esta universidad estudiando otra cosa.  
-Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo ¿No? Por cierto, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a la subida del alquiler. Los dos solos no podemos pagarlo.  
-Tienes razón – agachó la cabeza – Se me olvidó decirle a mi amiga si quisiera compartir piso con nosotros.  
-Esa no me vale, que tiene novio. Busca una que esté soltera. – bromeó.  
-Ya vale Sasuke, eres idiota. Uhm, aunque dudo que ella lo comparta, ya que puede que viva con el novio.  
-El amigo que te hablé antes quiere irse ya de la casa de sus padres ¿Te parecería bien que compartiera piso con nosotros?  
-Bueno, no sé de quién se trata pero siendo amigo tuyo seguro que no será mala persona.  
-Tranquila, es muy buen muchacho. Además lo conozco bien. ¿Entonces le hablo?  
-Claro, háblame y pregúntale. ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Entonces perfecto, luego le hablo a su número. Se llama… - pero alguien lo interrumpió.  
-¡Sanae, Sasuke! Llevo rato llamándote, pero ustedes ni caso – dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
-¡Kumi! Lo siento mucho, estábamos tan metidos en la plática que ni cuenta nos dimos.  
-¿Qué tal onee-chan? Perdónanos.  
-Ya os vale – contestó fingiendo enfado. – Bueno, os perdono. ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?  
-Muy bien, nos fue muy bien. ¿Y a ti con la prepa?  
-También muy bien. Por cierto, os buscaba porque quería pediros un favor.  
-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-El otro día me contasteis de que os subieron el alquiler y necesitabais un compañero. ¿Podría serlo yo?  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú? – exclamaron a la vez  
-Venga, tengo ahorros para poder pagar la habitación, además de que ya tengo ganas de poder marcharme de mi casa.  
-Pero…es que ya le comenté a un compañero mío…  
-¿Y qué? Aun así os queda otra habitación libre. Si ya tenéis dos compañeros vuestra parte de alquiler disminuiría más. ¿No creéis?  
-Kumi tiene razón, no sería mala idea. Además de que la conocemos muy bien.  
-Pero yo quería una chica para ligarme – fingió que lloraba.  
-¡Sasuke! Nunca cambiarás. De acuerdo Kumi, te dejamos que compartas piso con nosotros. ¿Cuándo te mudas?  
-Pues mañana ¿Qué les parece? Creo que con hoy tendré suficiente para empacar mis cosas. Nos vemos mañana chicos, tengo que ir corriendo a casa a recoger mis cosas. Gracias – los abrazó emocionada y se marchó.  
-Bueno, parece que no tendremos problemas ya con el alquiler.  
-Eso parece. Deberíamos ir acomodando un poco esas habitaciones.  
-De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Ya es definitivo que tu amigo se quedará?  
-Hagamos una cosa, mañana en cuanto acabemos las clases quedamos los tres y así lo conoces y piensas si debería compartir piso con nosotros o no.  
-Me parece bien. Por lo menos conocerlo antes que venga a casa. Bueno mejor marcharnos ya, que parece que va a llover.  
Tienes razón, mira cómo se está poniendo el cielo y encima no tenemos paraguas.  
Llegaron a la casa y se pusieron a arreglar esas dos habitaciones para sus nuevos compañeros de piso, que vendrían mañana por la tarde.

********************************

Al día siguiente se fueron a dar sus clases. La mañana pasó y las clases finalizaron. Sanae recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a la cafetería del campus, ya que había quedado con Sasuke y su amigo para conocerlo antes de ir a la casa. Su amiga Yukari se acercó a ella.

-Sanae, Ryo me está esperando abajo porque tenemos pensado ir a dar un paseo al centro comercial ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros? – la invitó la chica.  
-Gracias por la invitación Yukari, pero tendría que ser otro día.  
-Venga Sanae…Llevamos un tiempo sin vernos y me encantaría que vinieras. No pongas excusas.  
-No las pongo, de verdad. Es que he quedado con mi amigo Sasuke, que me va a presentar a un compañero suyo que se va a venir a nuestro piso.  
-¿Compartes piso con un chico?  
-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es como mi hermano, no pienses mal – se apresuró a responder al ver la cara de su amiga. – Y no seré la única chica en la casa, Kumi también se viene hoy a vivir con nosotros.  
-¿Kumi? O sea, ¿Con Kumi sí te seguías viendo?  
-Sí, ella también conoce a mi amigo Sasuke, los tres somos como "hermanos". Pero no te enojes, que a mí me alegra mucho poder verte de ahora en adelante todos los días, celosilla – la abrazó.  
-Bueno…pero sólo se me pasará el enfado si quedas más a menudo conmigo como antes. ¿Vale?  
-Promedito, de verdad – sonrió – Tú y Ryo podéis venir todas las veces que queráis a casa. Ahora me tengo que ir, llego ya un poco tarde. Saluda a Ryo de mi parte ¿Sí?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana amiga.

**********************

-Esta chica…Ya se retrasa. Mira que le dije que fuera puntual – comentó mirando su reloj.  
-No seas impaciente hombre, seguro que estará por llegar, su clase a lo mejor habrá terminado un poco más tarde.  
-Tienes razón.  
-¿Seguro que no le importa que comparta piso con vosotros? A ver si le va a sentar un poco mal…  
-Tranquilo, una amiga nuestra también va a vivir hoy con nosotros, así que no se sentirá "la única chica". Me dijo que no le importaba, así que no te preocupes.  
-Bueno…está bien entonces.  
-A ver si te gusta y te buscas novia, que desde un tiempo atrás traes una cara de idiota por estar llorando por esa chica.  
-Yo no estoy llorando por esa chica.  
-Venga ya Tsubasa, por favor, pasa página de una vez, búscate a otra y ya. ¿Será por chicas?  
-Yo no me conformo con cualquier chica y lo sabes.  
-Sí, ya, ya. Sigues pensando en ella. ¿Recuerdas que ella te mandó a tomar viento fresco cierto?  
-No hacía falta que me lo recordaras, Sasuke.  
-Lo siento, pero las cosas son así. Además de que tú bien que después de decirle lo que sentías por ella te fuiste con otra.  
-¡Pero si me rechazó cuando le dije lo que sentía! ¿Cómo no me voy a ir con otra? Necesitaba seguir con mi vida…  
-Bueno ya, de ese tema ya hemos hablado hace tiempo y mejor dejarlo, ahí viene mi compañera de piso. – él asintió aliviado y levantó la vista, topándose con una chica.  
-Lo siento por el retraso, la clase se prolongó un poco y además una amiga me paró para comentarme una cosa.  
-No te preocupes. Mira, este es mi amigo…  
-¿Tú? – dijeron a la vez los dos chicos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Se conocen de algo? – preguntó extrañado.  
-Ella/él es la persona de la que te hablé – volvieron a responder a la vez.  
-¿Cómo? ¡Venga ya! ¿Se supone que soy amigo de los dos sin saber quién era el otro?  
-Espera ¿Le contaste a él? ¿Por qué cuentas eso?  
-Eso mismo tendría que decir yo. Seguro le contaste tu versión.  
-Yo le conté las cosas como son. Tú le contarías a tu manera.  
-Bueno ya, dejen de pelear. Ambos coincidisteis en contarme la versión verdadera. Tú tienes la culpa por no confesarle tus sentimientos antes y tú tienes la culpa por rechazarlo por orgullo, tanto que se amaban imbéciles. – les dijo Sasuke enojado. Loa dos, avergonzados, se quedaron callados. – Y ahora más que nunca van a compartir piso, quieran o no, se odien o no. ¿Queda claro? Porque lo digo yo. – se levantó y se dispuso a irse. – A ti te veo luego cuando lleves tus cosas a la casa, y a ti te veré allí, yo ahora me marcho que aparte de que sobro no quiero seguir aguantándolos pelearse.

Fin del capítulo 1.

 _Notas:_

 _Sasuke Takanashi es un personaje totalmente inventado._

 _Por supuesto, todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no son de mi propiedad._


End file.
